Wondering
by MelyThePenguinx3
Summary: It's Valentines day and Takano ask a certain brunette over for dinner but he wanted to talk to Ritsu about something. What could that something be? ONESHOT crappy summary couldn't think of anything better.


Hello! Since Valentine's Day is coming up I thought it would be a good idea to start a new fanfic :D Even though I will have no one. If you need me imma be in my room eating chocolate while watching anime ;~;

Anyways I DO NOT OWN Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

* * *

Welcome to the Emerald Department

Today is Valentine's Day and a certain brunette managed to get into his department when…

"Why is there a bunch of chocolate on my desk?" The otherwise known man was none other than Onodera Ritsu.

"Well it is Valentine's Day Ricchan~!" Kisa chirped

Scanning across the place he noticed that not only he got loads of chocolate he also noticed so did everyone else in his department.

Landing his eyes on his boss desk he noticed that he wasn't here.

"Where Takano-san?" Ritsu wondered aloud he left earlier than him but he thought that he should arrive by now.

"Hm I dunno but I bet he has a Valentine's date~" Ritsu blushed he then moved the chocolates aside and proceeded to do his work.

'Why isn't he here he usually is always here around this time n-not that I keep track' He thought and hoped that work can help ease his active mind.

* * *

"Well I'm leaving!" Onodera announced to no one in mind.

"Okay C'ya later~!" Kisa singed aloud.

Grabbing his belongings and the loads of chocolate he then strolled his way towards the elevator.

Hitting the down button he then waited until the cart pulled up he then went inside the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the lobby.

'I wondered where he went off to he even called Hatori to sub in for him' when Hatori asked where he was he just said 'somewhere' leaving Onodera wondering where the heck he was.

Onodera sighed then begin his journey towards the train station.

While walking he felt his phone vibrate.

'_1 New Message'_

He thought he would check on it when he arrived into the train.

After reaching the train station and doing all the other stuff in order to get into the train he then picked a seat and made himself comfortable.

Since there not a lot of people on during this hour he was grateful that he didn't have to be squished in with a lot of other people.

He grabbed his phone and opened it up revealing the text message sent by oh guess who? Takano of course silly.

He read the text message

'_When you're done with work come over to my house to have dinner we need to talk.'_

'Like hell I'm going to his house' But Onodera wants to ask him why he wasn't at work today.

Asked him questions such as 'Did you go on a date like what Kisa said?' And yeah you get the message.

He knows that he would be too flustered to actually speak aloud those questions. But he wants to know of course he does he loves Taka-

'NO NO NO I do not love him!' He mentally scolded himself. Poor guy so in denial.

After getting off the train he proceeded to go to his apartment complex.

Each step he made became even more nervous than before. He then realizing that the message also said that he wanted to talk.

'Talk about what?'

Step, step, step

'Is it about work?'

Step, step, step

'What could it be?'

Step, Step

'Could it be that-?'

Step. Pause

'That he doesn't love me anymore?'

He knows that Takano loves him a lot actually, he always says that he loves Onodera countless of times. So Onodera put that thought aside and made his way into the lobby then took the elevator to his floor.

The elevator ride went really slowly or so Onodera thought with all the countless of things of what Takano wanted to talk about. Takano can really make him nervous.

The elevator opened with a ding he walked out wondering if he should go knock on his door right now or leave his stuff first at his own dwelling.

He went with option two he was rummaging inside his bag looking for his keys 'luckily' he found them. He open the door and closed it behind him he then make his way towards the couch and laid down his bag beside the couch wondering if he should go now.

He sighed and then thought that eventually Takano will found out that he is home and will practically burst the door open in attempt to get Onodera to of course open the damn door.

He made up his mind and locked his door and made a short trip to Takano's door which was ironically next door to his apartment. He knocked the door and waited anxiously. The countless amount of thoughts continue to rage inside his mind.

Slowly but surely Onodera heard the door being opened and quickly snapped out of his thoughts to focus on the raven haired man who open the door revealing you know of course Takano.

Takano scanned Onodera "Come on in" Onodera being flustered as he always is had trouble walking inside the apartment. After about two steps inside the apartment, he tripped and let out a loud yelp sound which then landed with a 'Thud'. Takano quickly turned around to only be met with a blushing Ritsu laying down with his hands rubbing at his nose.

"Geez you really are clumsy" Takano chuckled and lend Onodera a hand "Shaddup!" Onodera grabbed the hand while Takano pulled him up rather too strongly making him have face contact with a rather strong chest. "Oww my nose again!" letting go of Takano's hand Onodera continued to rub his nose for a second time under 1 minutes.

'This is going smoothly' Onodera sarcastically thought.

"Sorry let me get you ice pack" Without waiting for Onodera's reply he made his way to the kitchen to grab a ice pack from inside the freezer and came back shortly and handed it to Onodera.

"I'm surprised you have ice packs" Onodera grabbed the ice pack with a 'thank you' added and put it on the bridge of his nose.

"Well since you're here most of the time and you are of course clumsy I thought I should buy some in case you know hurt yourself like what you did just now" Onodera only huffed in response causing Takano to chuckle.

"Come on let's go eat" Takano began to grab his coat

"Wait aren't we eating in here?" Onodera was confused

"No its Valentine's Day were going to eat out" Onodera forgot the second time that it was of course Valentine's Day.

"B-But my nose! It still hurts" Takano thought for a moment

"Just bring the ice pack" Onodera just sighed "Fine" Takano then walked out of the apartment with Ritsu trailing behind him. After locking his apartment door they then made their way towards Takano's car.

When arriving to the car Takano opened the door for Onodera. "W-What are you doing?" Onodera turned a shade of red with the unusual gesture made by Takano.

"What I can't be a gentlemen around you?" Onodera just replied with an 'Hmph' then entered the car. When Takano was about to close the door Onodera replied "Yah know I can close the door for myself!" Takano just sighed but continue his action on shutting the door and walking his way towards the driver's seat.

After starting up the car and exiting out of the garage his made his way onto the road. "So where are we going?" Onodera was starting out window watching the rain racing down. "You'll see" Onodera made a quick glance towards Takano then continued watching the raindrops racing down the window.

* * *

"What with this fancy ass looking place?" Onodera face was clearly irritated his nose was okay after the incident he left the ice pack in the car "I heard from a co-worker that this place is good plus they have private booths for those who reserved for them" Onodera glance around the room "And you thought it was perfect idea to get the private booth huh?" The room was pretty fancy with all the exotic designs printed on the royal blue walls Ooh! And don't forget the big huge crystal chandelier hanging above the table.

"Of course" Onodera just twitched his eyebrows and looked at the meal before him he took a bite and his face brightened up. "Wah! This is so good!" Takano simply smiled "Here try mine" Takano stabbed his fork into a piece of steak and starting poking the steak on Onodera's lip "Stop t-!" Not even being able to complete his statement Takano took the chance and stuck the steak into Onodera's mouth.

"Now eat it up!" Takano was signally telling Onodera's to chew his food. Onodera simply looked at Takano but then chewed the steak. "How is it?" Onodera swallowed the food "It was good too" Onodera thought for a moment then realized how he and Takano are acting completely normal towards each other.

'Love? Do I love him?' It isn't the first time he thought about this out of nowhere he practically questions it every day. He recalled the moment he first met him again he was surprised at the ironic situation he was in. He was actually a bit happy that he reunited with him again but he at most felt hurt remembering the actions that took place in high school after that one chuckle when he said to his senpai that if he loved him. He thought the chuckle meant he was just toying with him but in reality it was just simply referring to as 'Took you long enough to notice'

He sighed 'But I am happy whenever I am around him but every touch he brings makes me flustered and makes my heart beat rapidly does this mean that I actually do-' He paused emerald eyes glanced at the man in front of him 'love him?'

Onodera heart begin to beat rapidly. A blush begin to dust over his cheek 'I do don't I? Hard to even refuse it anymore' He chuckled to himself only to be noticed by Takano.

"What's up with you?" Onodera quickly snapped out of his deep thought and quickly remembered that he was still at the restaurant. "A-ah nothing" He turned his head sideways hiding his face that currently has a dark shade of red painted on is cheeks. Takano simply stared and sighed "Come on we are leaving" He left money on the table with a tip and got up from the seat. "Okay" They left the restaurant and began to walk towards the car.

"T-Takano-san" Onodera replied after getting into the car and Takano beginning to turn on car "Hm?" Onodera had no idea what to say he simply wanted to say his name "N-Never mind I-I forgot" Takano gave out a small chuckle and continued towards their destination.

Seeing the apartment complex zoomed by Onodera was confused at why Takano missed their road. "A-Ah Takano you missed the road" Takano gaze was fixated onto the road "I know" Onodera was wondering where they were heading to again.

* * *

Onodera woke up he had no idea how he even dozed off all he notice was Takano coat on top of him acting as a blanket. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and made his way out of the car. He then noticed that that the rain changed into snow he then saw Takano sitting on a bench. He felt that this scene was familiar but he put it aside and took a look at his surroundings. He was currently in a park at- Onodera looked for the time in his phone – 10:47 at night. 'Wow were bad' He chuckled to himself and walked toward the bench Takano was currently sitting on.

Takano turned his head seeing Onodera walking towards him.

"Oh you're awake?" Onodera nodded handing Takano his coat with a 'Thank you' attached to it. "Kind of weird how it's snowing in February" Onodera looked up at the sky seeing the soft flakes make their way onto the earth. "I guess" Onodera quickly remembered what the message Takano send him.

"Um you said in your message that you wanted to talk" Onodera thought of many possible outcomes this situation can turn out to.

Takano thought for a moment "Oh I just said that so you can come to my apartment I knew that you were going to say 'No' if I just simply reply with 'Come over to have dinner' It worked though" Onodera looked pissed off but he was at least happy that he hadn't gave up on him. 'Why am I happy?'

Takano looked towards the playground and took ahold of Onodera's hand and guided them towards the swings set. "You are childish you know that" Takano chuckled and sat down on the swings Onodera following his same action.

Onodera remembered something "Why weren't you at work today?" Takano looked towards Onodera "Ah. So you were worried about me?" Takano smirked causing Onodera to turn a shade of red "N-No of course not!" he paused "Or so I think" He whispered those last part hoping that Takano didn't hear it. Of course Takano heard it why wouldn't he with his damn good hearing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Onodera frantically tried to make up a reason but failed "I d-don't know" Onodera cursed to himself for thinking aloud.

"Well if you care that much I will tell you" He trailed off Onodera anxiously waiting "I was searching for a gift to give you" Onodera eyes widen Takano was searching for something inside of his pants pocket. He was then given a small red box with a golden ribbon encasing it. "D-Do I open it?" Takano looked away but then glanced back and nodded. Pulling at the edge of the ribbon causing the ribbon to fall forming a long gold strand that landed on his knees. He was shaking too scared to open the lid.

"You don't have to be scared it isn't like I was planning on proposing to you" Takano paused "Yet" he added afterwards. Onodera nervously chuckled and opened the lid revealing a gold ring with an emerald gem placed on top of the ring. He took ahold of the ring and held it in front of his face.

Looking at nothing in particular Takano continued "I was looking all over the place looking for something just when I was about to give up I saw that and it just felt right to get it" The gem matched the same hue of green as Onodera's eyes Takano noticed of that also.

A dark shade of red began to cover Onodera's face. "But I didn't get you anything" Takano just stared but didn't say anything he begin to swing back and forth.

"It's fine" Onodera was feeling guilty that he didn't get Takano anything. 'But I could say the words right?' Onodera made a conclusion but he can't just say it without feeling the same way. He began to remember everything, every single whispers of sweet nothings, touches, etc.

'I do love him' Onodera already made that conclusion back at the restaurant but he wanted to make sure if it is simply true. He glanced to the raven haired man swinging back and forth on the swing.

"Takano-san" Takano stopped swinging after hearing the change of tone Onodera made.

"Hm?" Onodera stare directly into Takano's eyes.

Takano eyes widen after noticing the emotion held into those emerald eyes. He continued to stare not completely believing what he saw in those eyes.

**'Love?'** Was it love he thought he waited patiently for Onodera to continue what he was about to say.

"I don't know if it's too late or anything but I really do care for you" Takano was confused but Onodera continued on "I really do too much in the least" Onodera looked down at the ring and back at Takano.

'I have to do this' staring deep into Takano's hazel eyes he carefully planned his next move.

"Takano-San I-I Love you!" He quickly shut his eyes letting the hue of red to continue to spread across his face to the tips of his ears and looked down at his lap.

Not noticing Takano getting up from the swing after he felt warm pair of arms surrounding him. "Thank you" Takano whispered into his ears and retreated from the hug and crouched down to be leveled with Onodera. A smile was plastered on Takano face and Onodera began to blush an even darker color of red. Takano chuckled and gently put a hand on Onodera's cheeks.

Onodera knew where this was going but he wanted to do it first. So he kissed Takano before he could even think about it. Takano was shocked at the bold move but smiled into the kiss.

After separating from the kiss Takano got up and lend a hand to help Onodera get up. Onodera grabbed his hand and interlaced them together.

"Happy Valentine's Day Takano-san" Onodera smiled at him

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Ritsu" Takano gave Onodera's hand a slight squeeze and made their way towards the car.

When getting settled in the car they made way this time towards their apartment building.

"So are we a couple now?" Onodera thought about it

"I guess" Takano smile at their pair of hands still interlaced with each other. He then continued to fix his gaze on the road ahead of him.

* * *

**The next day-**

"Ne~ Ricchan what with that purple mark on your neck?" Onodera blushed and quickly tried to hide it.

"HAHA! So you got laid on Valentine's Day huh ricchan? how romantic! Who is she?" Onodera was about to reply before a certain raven interrupted him.

"Yeah Onodera who is she?" Onodera gave him a hateful glare Takano simply winked at him and left with a chuckle.

"Goddammit!" He hit his forehead onto the desk blocking off Kisa's pestering going on for several minutes.

'This isn't love right? I am dreaming huh?'

**'Smack'**

"OW? What was that for?" Onodera rubbed his head Takano had smacked him on his head with rolled up sheet of papers.

"Stop slacking off and start doing your work!" Kisa started to laugh and then started whining after Takano did the same thing to him.

"You too!"

"TAKANO-SAN IS A BIG MEANIE!" Onodera chuckled and gave a smile to his former senpai and now called his boyfriend. Takano gave a quick smile and quickly returned to his usual stoic face.

Onodera started working on the correction with a small smile plastered on his face.

'This is definitely love'

* * *

Wow this is really long for me. ._. So how was it? I know this is a bit cheesy but ya know cheesy thing can be cute too!

You may R&R if you wanna. But overall thank you for reading this!


End file.
